Unlimited Sky
by Tsukio
Summary: Até onde uma 'simples' pessoa iria por sua própria vida? Num universo morto? .::Fichas Fechadas::.
1. Sinopse e Modelo pra Fichas

**Unlimited Sky**

_O que importa afinal, viver ou saber que se está vivendo? – Clarice Lispector_

Bem vindos ao outro mundo, permaneça dentro das regras, saiba que não pode sair da escola, aqueles que quebrarem as regras sofrerão punições graves, tenha cuidado com os anjos, você não vai querer ser purificado, tenha cuidado com os demônios, inferno não será seu lugar preferido nesse mundo...

Em que lado você estaria, numa luta contra o próprio Deus, que não te deixou ir ao céu ou ao inferno, deixou você como um simples mortal, no meio de uma guerra imortal...

**O céu não tem limites, pois o universo é ilimitado.**

**

* * *

**

**Informações:**

Você poderá fazer ficha para qualquer tipo dos três abaixo, não quero só anjos e demônios pelo fato deles terem poderes, humanos também terão coisas interessantes para usar. E não é só porque você é demônio que tu vai odiar tudo, tu tem que comer, e vai com certeza ter um medo, pois pelo que direi, os demônios, desta fic, já foram humanos.

**Anjos –**

Os contratados de Deus, eles foram mandados a escola para proteger todos os alunos comuns e purificar os anormais, tem uma conduta a não machucar os alunos em meio as suas brigas com os demônios. Possuem poderes que não consistem em atacar, apenas em defender, embora eles possam ser usados como ataque, apenas com aqueles de grande sabedoria.

**Demônios –**

Os que estão em revoltados com aqueles que os Anjos consideram 'Deus'. Na realidade são apenas alunos comuns, que simplesmente morreram, porém por algum motivo descobriram ter 'poderes', e os mesmo são ligados aos elementos naturais. Montaram uma organização dentro da escola para todos os demônios, até então, não se sabe o motivo dos anjos ainda não terem sidos mandados lá.

**Humanos –**

Simples humanos, não possuem nenhum tipo de habilidade paranormal, tirando o fato de terem um grande estoque de armas guardado nos clubes do colegial, boa parte dos alunos desconhecem o fato de existirem Demônios e Anjos, além de não saberem que estão mortos. Não possuem nenhuma ligação com 'Deus', tirando o fato do mesmo ter mandado-os para a escola.

**Quanto aos pares ****–**

Pode escolher qualquer par, desde que seja do anime Naruto, pode escolher ter como par um OC, ou pode ficar sem par mesmo. Vale yaoi, yuri e hétero, enton, vale tudo.

* * *

**Ficha –**

**Nome/Sobrenome: **(Nessa ordem em que eu coloquei, por favor)

**Idade:** (Não tem nada de idade aparente, somente idade comum mesmo)

**Ficha para:** (Demônio, Anjo ou Humano)

**Aparência: **(Bem detalhada e com criatividade)

**Personalidade:** (Façam com imaginação, ok?)

**Roupas:** (Descreva mais ou menos como são as roupas que usa)

**Gosta:** (Comidas, atividades e etc)

**Desgosta:** (O mesmo que acima)

**Par:** (Três até cinco opções \o)

**Curiosidades:** (Sobre seu personagem, sabe tocar guitarra, piano?)

**Posso mudar alguma coisa do seu personagem?**

**

* * *

**

Espero que gostem, embora seja minha primeira fic fichas estarei extremamente empenhado para escrevê-la, espero fichas.

Obrigado aos que gostaram e aos que vão fazer fichas, Bye.


	2. Escolhidos e Prólogo

**N/A: **Oeoeoe, estoy here para dar os resultados e colocar o prólogo também :3

Primeiro, para lembrar ò-ó

Não fiquem com raiva de mim por demorar pra postar, por não ter passado e nem por eu ser um buesta em escrever, please Ç_Ç

Daqui a pouco colocarei no meu perfil um link para uma capa que eu fiz para a fic, sou terrível em edições, desculpem-me, e caso não entendam a capa, não me culpem também, entenderão em breve. De todo modos não fiquem com raiva de mim até que... Eu deixe u.ú –qn

Ok, podem criticar, mas sejam bonzinhos Ç_Ç

Enton, acho que é isso, ignorem minhas gírias e passem pra baixo õ/

PS: Desculpem minha demora, estava jogando RPG e não pude mexer no PC até 15 horas :/

* * *

**Resultados:**

**Os Humanos:**

**Hiana Katsumi – Feita por FranHyuuga**

Gostei bastante da Hiana, até porque ela bateu bem com a idéia da fic, ela fará uma grande parceria com uma personagem OC nas batalhas e ficara como par do Sasori, até porque o Pain não se encaixa bem com a fic, mas caso eu tente colocá-lo, farei um possível triângulo.

**Yuki Masoto – Feita por ravenalove**

Adorei a parte dela ter sexto sentido, ganhou pontos a personagem por isso e me deu uma ótima idéia para a fic, ela vai ficar na divisão de exploração dos humanos (\o) e seu par será o Kiba, também é o único que tem, but abafa.

**Hannah Murray – Feita por Ledger m.**

Curti bastante ela, ela vai ficar meio que numa divisão de batalha-distração, onde eles tem o trabalho de distraírem e protegerem os personagens que não conhecem os anjos e os demônios, o par dela será o Sasuke.

**Jonathan Wren – Feito por Shii-sensei**

Curti muito o personagem, mas, mas (Ç_Ç) por que ele tinha que ter o nome do meu irmão? (Cry) É muito ruim isso, mas, mas ele passou, ele ficará com a Kin, caso você concorde com a Nina Point du Lac, ele vai ficar com a personagem dela, enton diga se vocês concordam. Minha beta gamou no personagem (;D) –fikdik.

**Mia Night – Feita por I. Kiryuu**

Curti muito o jeito dela, e o fato do irmão e também dela não saber da existência dos anjos e demônios deu bastantes pontos, ela vai estar concorrendo ao posto de líder da divisão de batalha-distração e o par dela será o Gaara, curti muito eles dois.

**Alex Stuart – Feito por Shina com**

AEAEAEAEAE, então, ele vai ser também da divisão de distração, porém acho que ele não terá batalhas, escolhi isso porque sei como é bastante uma pessoa calma, adorei ele, ele fará um triângulo com o Neji lutando contra a demônio Liz.

**Os Anjos:**

**Lyra Turri de Laet – Feita por VioletaNegra**

Enton (\o), precisava realmente de uma personagem sincera pros anjos, vai rolar uma batalha bem especial para ela, mas eu não posso dar spoiler. Ela fará um triângulo pelo Itachi contra o personagem Lud e contra a personagem Aislinn.

**Allian de Larris – Feito por Hiina-chan**

Amei esse jeito dele, tão kawai, moe, seria uma pena deixá-lo sem a Hinata, ou deixar ele com a Sakura, então inventei de ele competir num triângulo pela Sakura com a personagem Papoula e ao mesmo tempo ter uma OC gostando dele.

**Papoula Park – Feita por Shina com**

Perfeccionista e um muito fiel a Deus, é e mesmo assim com Yuri, curti demais (;D), ela será meio que a vilã do começo da fic, porém logo passará a ser maneira e melhor para Todo mundo (R –q).

**Aislinn Hunt – Feita por Lilly Angel88**

YEAH YEAH, ela ganhou como anjo, porque eu adoro anjo desbocado e aventureiros, YEAH (R), e ela vai ficar num treco com o Itachi porque nessa budega doida aqui eu me perdi e nem sei com quem o Itachi tá, não fique com raiva de mim por isso.

**Yuki Kambara – Feito por Gih Bright**

Nerd e Star Wars, esse cara me ganhou (Ç_Ç), quando ao par ele ficará com um OC, claro que se você não se importar.

**Victorie Chevalier – Feita por V. Lovett**

Malvada, sarcástica e rockeira, tudo isso junto dá PHODONA demais (\o), não sei porque, mas ela ficará com o Shino, achei super legal que eles ficassem juntos, enton vai ficar assim (*-*).

**Os demônios:**

**Loan Mounthathen – Feito por Lud**

Demônio mal e perva, eu não resisto assim (;D), ele ficará com o Kaworu, até porque eu curti muito eles dois, então falerei com a Chibi Murder, se ela não deixar... Aí eu coloco com um OC porque eu curti demais e tenho um OC aqui perfeito pra ele.

**Julia Lisbourne – Feita por Nina Point du Lac**

Tirando o fato dela ter uma letra menos que o meu nome para serem os mesmos, eu achei ela demais, malvada, but tão profunda, ficou reality bueno, e se Shii-sensei concordar vai ficar com o Jonathan, senão um OC, os outros tão muito nos quadrados.

**Liz Stebow – Feita por Viicky Guiselini**

Tirando alguns erros de portuga, nem posso falar nada né, eu curti demais a ficha, aeaeae, e achei bom ter mais uma demônio, até porque teve poucos, achei isso estranho pra caramba, sua personagem ficará num triângulo pelo Neji com o personagem Alex Stuart.

**Drei – Feita por Soft Leon**

Yep, sem sobrenome, atorei, preguiçosa, demônio, tudo combinado e etc., to ficando meio que com preguiça de ficar fazendo esses trecos e to meio noiado, não ligue quando ler isso, ela ficará com um OC (;D).

**Kaworu Byakuro – Feito por Chibi Murder**

VISUAL KEI, VISUAL KEI, NUNCA PENSEI QUE VIRIA ISSO NUMA FICHA, parei com o surto, ok (-q), Manipulador, yaoi, personagens tão tudo (;-;), vocês gostam de me matar, but se não se importar ele ficará com o personagem Loan, claro que isso muda se tu não quiser, é, e ignore o fato da sua ficha estar no fim, eu perdi ela no bando do treco aqui do Word.

* * *

**N/A: **Aeaeaeae, terminei esse treco, ignorem qualquer erro, to meio noiado, são quase meia noite e etc. logo abaixo vem o prólogo, e se não sacarem muito não me culpem, alguns podem não se surpreender pelo prólogo, e está ruim, é, and são quase meia-noite, desculpem-me pela demora and ignorem o fato de eu não saber colocar linhas pra dividir.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Atropelando as sobras de um sonho deixado para trás, o caprichoso deus da morte parou e se levantou passando perto, ele me encarou friamente. – Unlimited Sky; Tommy Heavenly6_

Olá, hoje em dia, chamam-me de morte, ou simplesmente outros nomes derivados, depende simplesmente de tal coisa que chamam de religião.

De todo modo, estou aqui porque que fui o primeiro ser a receber tal destino, aquele que chamam de 'Deus' deu-me uma missão e servos para completá-la. Escolhi deixá-los viver normalmente, no local em que desejei para as minhas tão tristes vitimas, primeiramente, meu objetivo era deixá-los que continuassem a vida normalmente, porém por suas naturezas um tanto selvagens, acharam que eu, aquela que os trouxe, fui injusta, injusta em matá-los, tais pessoas tão jovens, com brilhante futuro. Eu realmente não tive qualquer tipo de culpa quanto a isso, eu só trago aqueles quem ele pede, não existe uma seleção, se fosse por mim, todos eles viveriam em paz. Porém, não é possível desobedecer as regras daquele que me deu a vida, embora eu fique infinitamente triste, eu ainda posso seguir em frente, afinal, muitos dos que trouxe, não se arrependeram de nada, apenas continuaram a viver, esperando que ainda possam ter um brilhante futuro, aquele que desejei para eles.

**Espere até que eu possa sonhar um lindo pesadelo mortal.**


End file.
